


you're my favorite person on the planet

by Huskyheda



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lizzie mention, One Shot, handon if you blink, i didn't proof read sorry, pandon bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskyheda/pseuds/Huskyheda
Summary: a very short drabble based off a cc i gotaka a posie date at the aquarium
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	you're my favorite person on the planet

Penelope stares into the tank and sees nothing but bubbles and coral. She lifts her hand and is about to tap on the glass when her eyes focus on the reflection of the tall brunette walking towards her. 

“Pen, you know you aren't supposed to tap on the glass.” the girl reprimands as she approaches. “They don't like it.”

“I know, but I want the octopus to come out of hiding.” She pouts as the taller girl wraps her arms around her. 

“Maybe he’s camouflaged.” Josie suggest as she rests her chin on Penelope’s shoulder. 

Penelope sinks into the embrace and searches the coral again for the big floppy sea spider. As she scans the tank she spots part of the coral move as if it were breathing. _Gotcha!_ She excitedly points to the area of tank where she last saw movement. 

“Look Jo! I think that's him! Over there in the corner!” 

The girls are so concentrated on one area of the tank that they don't hear Hope Mikaelson nearing them. 

“What are we looking at?” she says. 

Both girls get startled by the sudden appearance of another person and Hope tries to stifle her laughter at the jumpy pair. She turns her attention back to the tank and looks at the empty space. She doesn't see anything. So she gives the tank three soft raps. Brown coral rock turns into a shade of red and the creature quickly swims to bury itself in the sand, behind another piece of coral. 

“Hope!” They both snap at her. 

“What? I thought that you wanted to see him.” She says unapologetically, “Anyways, I came over here to let you know our friends (primarily Lizzie) want to go eat at the restaurant next door.”

“Thanks, but we’ll catch up with you later, I have something I want to show Josie before closing time.” 

Hope gives Penelope a layered look and smirks at the couple before strolling off to meet up with the others. 

Penelope takes Josie’s hand in her own and leads them through the jellyfish tunnel, to the back of the aquarium towards a display that can make any person feel incredibly small. The Open Sea exhibit is a massive 90-foot window of deep blue water filled with glittering schools of fish, sea turtles and the occasional hammerhead shark. Josie and Penelope had already walked by this exhibit earlier in the day but unlike before when the room was filled with dozens of other patrons and kids with sticky fingers that left smears on the glass, the space is empty aside from a blanket laid on the floor in front of the tank. 

As Josie looks around in awe, Penelope walks over to the center of the room and sits on the tapestry. She waits patiently while Josie takes it all in. Josie’s eyes wander around the vast landscape and she follows a green sea turtle as it swims across the seemingly endless vessel until she makes eye contact with another shade of dark green that gets illuminated by the water. 

Penelope motions for Josie to come join her on the floor and tall brunette flops down beside her, placing her head in the shorter girl's lap. 

The soft sound of an acoustic guitar can be heard from the viewing balcony above them and Josie looks up at Penelope in disbelief as a faint melody begins to play. 

“Penelope, this is incredible, but how and when did you plan all of this?”

“I know people who know people and earlier when you were picking out which Harry Otter shirt you wanted in the gift shop...” Penelope does that thing where she scrunches her nose before saying something you might not want to hear. 

“I might have convinced the janitor to close off the exhibit half an hour before closing andalsomighthavepaidLandonahundredbuckstogethisguitarfromcarandplaymusicforus.”

“Wait Landon is up there?!” Josie’s head pops up from Pen’s lap to look up above them. 

“Don't worry, I spelled it so he can't hear or see us, he’s just jamming away.” 

“I can't believe he agreed to do that for you.”

“I’m sure money was a good motivation and also he’s my best friend, besides you of course.”

“I will never understand how you two became such good friends. The odds of that were close to likelihood of him dating me or Lizzie.”

“Gross, I adore him, but you Saltzman twins would never.” They both laugh at that. 

“We bonded over cheap champagne and girl troubles.” Penelope explains. 

“Girl troubles??”

“Yeah, He was insecure in his relationship with Hope and I was in love with this girl who had a fire inside her that ignited your soul but if you crossed her you would end up scorched.” 

“Hmm, she sounds like a handful.” Josie teases. 

“Oh she is, but luckily for her I’m a good cook.” 

“Huh?”

“You know cause..’if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen’..but I can stand the heat so I'm in the kitchen cook-” 

Josie stops her rambling with a chaste kiss and as Penelope tries to deepen it, Josie pulls away laughing. She can't fathom how someone so cool and collected can flip a one-eighty and be an absolute dork who has to explain her own pick up lines. 

Penelope crosses her arms in mock dismay and although her fake moue doesn't compare to Josie’s resting concerned pouty face, it earns her a sweet 'I love you, too’, a peck on the cheek and a repositioned girlfriend in her lap. 

“Wow, it's so beautiful.” Josie remarks as she looks out at the tank and watches the fish swim by. 

Penelope runs her fingers through Josie’s hair while looking down devotedly in love with the girl below her and whispers, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was short.
> 
> i missed them  
and the chokehold is still tight.
> 
> listen to planet by daniella mason 
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
